T-shirt designs that have an image on a back surface of the front of the shirt are sometime used as novelty items. Such shirts may for example have a T-REX head or other image printed on an inside of the shirt front such that the wearer can flip up the front of the shirt to position the image in front of his or her face. With such shirts, once the front of the shirt is flipped up the user's stomach and chest region is exposed which may lead to embarrassment of one or both of the shirt wearer and observers, especially if the shirt wearer does not have an undershirt on. As a result, existing flip-up shirts are generally acceptable wear only for children. Furthermore, the shirt fronts generally obstruct the wearer's vision when flipped up, and can be awkward to maintain in a flipped up position.